


Red Cube

by BreakingFree01



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakingFree01/pseuds/BreakingFree01
Summary: JongIn was bored with his sex life, so when ChanYeol hooked him up with a very important sex club in Seoul, he felt excited. What he didn't expect was for his best friend and roommate to be paired with him on his first night.Why was KyungSoo a member of a Sex Club? Why were they paired up? And most importantly...Why was he considering it?





	Red Cube

JongIn never had issues to find someone to hook up with. It was one of the many things that came easy for him in life, he was easygoing, charismatic and handsome, so people would line up to be with him. However, he has been falling on a routine when it came to sex and he was starting to feel bored. He needed something new, something that would spark that flame inside him again and make him gain the lost interest. So, when he mentioned this to one of his all-time best friends Park ChanYeol, the answer that he got left him completely out of words.

“I got the right place for you,” His friend said, putting an arm over JongIn’s shoulders and smirking playfully, leaving JongIn at most confused. “Leave it all to me”

He was very skeptical about this, he trusted ChanYeol with a lot of things, however, his taste in women or men was very questionable. ChanYeol’s first girlfriend was crazy, to say the least, she stalked ChanYeol day and night. He even had to Facetime her while taking a shower. His first boyfriend was another story, he seemed pretty nice at first until ChanYeol had to put a restraining order against him. He was either incredibly unlucky or incredibly stupid. He thought his friend had completely forgotten about it when a couple of weeks later an invitation arrived at his apartment. It came inside a red envelope, only his name was written on the front of it. He opened the envelope carefully, bringing out the white paper that contained the letter addressed to him.

_Dear Mr. Kim._

_It is my pleasure to invite you to our exclusive club. The Red Cube is a very special place, where we take into consideration the wants of each customer and make them a reality. We believe it will adapt to your every need, so we hope you take a leap of faith and join us as soon as you wish. _

_If the answer is yes, please visit our website, fill the form and take the quiz so we can pair you up with someone to your liking. _

_If the answer is no, then we will understand, but we would like for you to say yes._

_We hope to see you soon._

_Yours sincerely,_

_KJM_

_CEO of The Red Cube._

There was a link to the so-called website: <https://kjmredcube.wixsite.com/theredcube>

JongIn rushed to his laptop, opening his browser and entering the website that came in the back of the invitation. He was immediately greeted by a red and black cubes picture. He scanned the site, not knowing what he was looking for exactly, finally deciding to do what the letter said. There was a message over the picture of the cube with cursive writing.

“_Tell us what you want and tell us what you need. The Red Cube will do it for you._”

Pictures of different rooms with red decorations were displayed, a form was right next to them. JongIn read through it before filling out the blank spaces. His fingers moving smoothly against the keyboard as he put in his information and then proceeded to respond everything on the form. He looked through his answers one more time before clicking send, letting out the air he didn’t know he was holding when he did.

_This better be good ChanYeol_.

He checked some work emails for a while until he got an email labeled _The Red Cube_. He was all alone in his apartment since his roommate was working but either way, he felt the need to look around before opening the correspondence. It had his name, an address, a room number, a strange code, date and time. There wasn’t anything else on it. He wasn’t sure he wanted to go through with it anymore, but that desperate need to risk it and do something new was just burning inside his chest. It was set for the next day so JongIn decided to try it out and see how it went.

He wanted this to be interesting.

(…)

The place was in the outside area of the city. A tall and very elegant, mansion looking building greeted him from the distance as he drove there. A huge gate rose before him, he had to go through it before accessing the club grounds. There was a panel to his right, no security guards were seen, or any person that could potentially let him in. He scanned the panel for clues, it had a red light blinking and numbers under it. He then remembered the code displayed on his email, so he grabbed his printed email from his suitcase and typed the numbers as they were on the paper. The red light soon turned green and the gates instantly opened for him. He raised his eyebrows and looked around the area before driving in.

It was interesting how he never heard of this club, living as many years as he had in the city. A place like this would be popular unless you could only get in via invitation as it was his case. He drove into a parking lot, surprisingly it took him a while to find a parking spot. He grabbed his cellphone and his wallet, leaving everything else inside the car before locking it. JongIn took his time walking to the entrance, taking in his surroundings. The garden was really beautiful, and well-taken care off. It didn’t go unnoticed how the rest of the cars parked there were luxurious so he guessed only people with a lot of money would be inside.

He knew a lot of important people, he wondered who he would see in there.

A woman was standing by the front door. Taking a better look, the building had a Spanish feeling to it. A fountain was on full display in the middle of the garden, surrounded by Greek statues. It was a funny and fascinating mix. He recognized Aphrodite to be the one in the center. Very convenient. JongIn finally reached the door and the woman bowed to him with a moderate smile. She was wearing a bright red suit; the skirt was just above her knees and she wore black secretary shoes.

“Mr. Kim, we’ve been expecting you,” She said as she opened the door for him. He walked in behind her. _The inside is as ostentatious as the outside._ He thought. A huge chandelier was hanging above him. Red furniture was scattered all over the place, however, instead of making him feel uncomfortable somehow, it was alluring. He followed the woman into a small office. “Before we proceed, we have a protocol to follow” She explained. “Our customer’s privacy and safety are our priority and that, of course, includes you” She handed him a pen and a yellow folder. “Inside you will find our confidentiality contract, you can take your time to read it before you sign, as soon as you do we will move on with your appointment” JongIn looked at her with a raised eyebrow before giving his entire attention to the papers in front of him. He read through it carefully, but it was as she said, just a confidentiality contract, he signed at the end of it and put it back on the yellow folder. She smiled politely. “Follow me”

They walked upstairs and into a spacious hall, it was completely silent and every roomed was numbered, he looked around until they finally reached the room 1288. The woman turned to look at him once again.

“This is your room; your partner will arrive shortly so make yourself at home” Somehow JongIn felt like he was about to be kidnaped or something similar. “You can stay the night or just a few hours, everything you need will be inside the nightstands, I truly hope you enjoy your stay” This was creeping him out a little. “If you need anything else, you can dial zero on the phone and someone will bring it for you”

“Thank you, and your name is…?”

“Kim SunHee sir” She bowed again and walked away.

JongIn took his time to walk inside the room, he felt like he was walking into a Fifty Shades movie as soon as he stepped in. Just as it was displayed on the website, every single detail and decoration inside this room was red. They knew how to balance it out with black details here and there, there was a slight cinnamon scent scattered around the room.

The room screamed sex all over.

He took off his work jacket and his tie. The lady said to get comfortable so that’s what he was going to do. His stomach and his chest were burning with anticipation, not knowing who was going to show up, what kind of person it was and if they would even fit as much as the website described was keeping him on the edge. Just out of curiosity he looked inside the drawer on the nightstand.

“Lube and condoms… cool” He didn’t know how to feel about it. Next to it, there was a small fridge, he opened the door to find different beverages and snacks on display. He grabbed a beer, opened it and took a quick sip. Suddenly the door opened, and a guy peeked inside before walking in. JongIn turned to face him and was left speechless instantly.

Wait…

Fuck no.

It was Do KyungSoo.

His damn roommate.

What the actual fuck?

“JongIn?” His voice broke a little. He was just as surprised as JongIn was. His eyes wide open as he saw his best friend and roommate standing across from him. This had to be a bad joke.

“Soo?” JongIn nearly choke with his saliva “What are you doing here?”

“What are _you_ doing here?”

“ChanYeol said…” JongIn pointed a finger at his friend “Wait, did ChanYeol tell you I was going to be here? Is this a prank?”

“I wish it was” KyungSoo sat on the nearest chair. When he requested to be with someone new, he never in his life thought they would pair him up with JongIn. To start when did JongIn start going to this club? If he were a member KyungSoo would know. This was twisted. “I’m a member here,” He said, running a hand through his copper-black hair.

“You’re what?” JongIn took a step back. This was crazy, it had to be a joke. “Did ChanYeol arrange it?”

“No, I came here on my own”

“Why would you come here?”

“Why are you here JongIn?” KyungSoo started to raise his voice, he didn’t want to, but he was frustrated. There was no way in hell he would have sex with his best friend. “It is all about sex”

“I can’t believe this” JongIn chuckled. He never thought of KyungSoo as the type of guy who would get a membership to a sex club. He was always talking about marriage and starting a family and now he liked to have sex with strangers? What kind of alternate universe did he wake up in that morning?

“It’s ok, we will ask them to pair us up with somebody else” KyungSoo stood up, walking towards the phone. He had a long and stressing week to not be able to get laid. At this point, he didn’t care who it was as long as it wasn’t JongIn. He picked up the phone, his finger hovering over the numbers.

“Wait” JongIn grabbed his wrist. He didn’t know what he was doing, it was like his brain and his body were working on their own.

“What?” KyungSoo got out of his grip and took a step back.

“What if…” JongIn started “What if we do it?”

“Are you out of your mind?” He had to be, KyungSoo was sure.

“No!” JongIn ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, pacing around the room. “Think about it, we are already here, more than likely it will take them some time to get someone that is available because I believe they schedule everybody beforehand” He was trying to find any logic in what he was saying but there wasn’t any. “We don’t even have to talk about this ever again, it will be a one-time thing”

“You need help” KyungSoo crossed his arms over his chest, not being able to believe a thing that came out of JongIn’s mouth.

“Come on. Do you want to leave empty-handed?” To JongIn it was obvious KyungSoo needed this encounter as much as he did. It was just sex, no feelings involved, they would both be fine. KyungSoo had a hard time answering. “Here, just sit down and take a deep breath” JongIn grabbed KyungSoo’s hand, guiding him to the bed and making him sit down. KyungSoo looked at him with cautious eyes, he didn’t like where this was going. “Relax” JongIn massaged KyungSoo’s shoulders slowly, trying to get him to calm down at least. KyungSoo’s tension seemed to give in slowly as he took deep breaths.

This was a huge mess.

“JongIn, what you’re asking for is not right” He turned to face his friend. “We fucking live together”

“So… I won’t talk about it if you don’t want to. It doesn’t have to be awkward”

“But what if…”

“The world is filled with ‘what ifs’ Soo” He interrupted. “Yes, this can go wrong, but what if it doesn’t. What if we’re missing on a great night just because we’re afraid?”

KyungSoo couldn’t argue with that.

“Just sit back and trust me” He pushed KyungSoo into the mattress, his eyes were still panicky “It will be fine” JongIn then walked to the door locking it. He had no idea what came into him, or why he wanted this, but after his brain got over the shock of watching KyungSoo walk through the door the only thing he could think about was how it would feel to do it with him. He wanted something new and it was a risk, but hell he was willing to try.

He hoped not to get burned.

JongIn walked back to the bed, he undid the first two buttons of his shirt, staring into KyungSoo’s eyes. He saw a soft blush creeping over KyungSoo’s neck and cheeks. He sat up quickly.

“W-what are you doing?” He was stuttering which meant he was nervous. JongIn could work with that.

“We don’t need clothes for what we’re about to do” He answered. JongIn leaned his head to the side, smiling at KyungSoo as he always did, as his best friend, someone who lived with him and who would listen to how crappy his day had been no matter what. The air conditioner was on but KyungSoo was starting to feel very hot. JongIn crawled on the bed, right above KyungSoo, making him lay down again. He licked his lips as he watched KyungSoo’s simple white shirt and black trousers. He went there straight from work just as JongIn did. He could still smell his blueberry shampoo and his Calvin Klein cologne.

KyungSoo put a hand on JongIn’s chest to stop him from going any further.

“Wait, I might need a minute” His chest was going up and down quickly.

“I don’t want to,” JongIn said, grabbing his wrist and putting it against his lips, kissing it softly. KyungSoo observed the whole thing go down, not knowing what to say or do. JongIn then went up to his arm, kissing the skin that was available to him. Skipping the shoulder, he went straight for KyungSoo’s neck. He felt the other shiver a little, with his other hand he unbuttoned KyungSoo’s shirt until white creamy skin was on full display. JongIn had never thought of KyungSoo as something other than a friend, but maybe it was about time he did.

“Nini _please_” KyungSoo changed tactics by using JongIn’s nickname, however the way his voice shivered just gave him away. He didn’t know if he was begging him to stop or to do it faster. JongIn smiled against KyungSoo’s skin, biting and sucking on it until the most beautiful sound escaped his friend’s lips. KyungSoo was so surprised he even covered his mouth with his free hand. He could not believe he just moaned in front of JongIn, due to something JongIn did to him.

_Fuck my sensible neck._

JongIn took this as a green card to continue, kissing his way down the neck, into the chest, going lower as he deposited soft kisses on his friend’s stomach, his belly button, stopping only when the pants came in the way. He looked up at KyungSoo, he was as red as a tomato and JongIn loved it. He slowly undid his belt and the button on his trousers, pulling down the zipper painfully slow. He was enjoying torturing the other man.

He pulled down the pants, coming into contact with black boxers. JongIn massaged the area over the fabric, feeling KyungSoo’s half-hard member. He kissed it softly, blowing out his warm breath whilst still caressing him. His eyes not missing any expression going on KyungSoo’s face. He went from surprised, to agitated, to completely turned on in a matter of seconds.

_I got you_.

JongIn pulled down the boxers, throwing them somewhere around the room, it did not matter to him at this point. KyungSoo’s erection sprung up and his hands went instantly into action, covering it completely, going up and down as more moans poured out of KyungSoo. JongIn loved how sensitive he was. Feeling confident, he then stuck out his tongue and licked his erection, from the base to the tip. KyungSoo gripped the sheets under him, arching his back, and gasping for air quickly. JongIn was going to kill him.

“God, JongIn just…” KyungSoo’s voice was nothing but a faint whisper. His brain going back and forth between what he wanted at the moment and the consequences it would bring. He knew he was lost when JongIn completely devoured him, bringing him to his throat and hollowing his cheeks while sucking on him as hard as he could. KyungSoo kept meeting JongIn halfway, fucking that precious mouth of his and taking all the pleasure he could. He felt like he was about to step on cloud nine, every nerve on his body was shaking, his senses fully focused on how good it felt.

Maybe he was being the loudest he had ever been in his life.

Maybe JongIn was noticing this fact.

Did he care?

No.

JongIn finally let go of KyungSoo for a while and grabbed the supplies from the nightstand. Taking advantage of this moment while he still had him enthusiastic under him. Covering his fingers and KyungSoo’s hole with the strawberry flavored lube, he slowly pushed a finger in, massaging him and letting him adjust to the intrusion. Pumping KyungSoo’s erection with his other hand while watching him take small breaths to survive. Soon other two fingers joined the first one, it was somewhat painful, but it was something KyungSoo was already used to.

“JongIn I swear…” KyungSoo frowned as he looked down at his best friend. He was done with everything, he needed him immediately and heaven knows what he would do if JongIn didn’t give him what he wanted soon.

“Someone is impatient” JongIn smirked, pushing and pulling inside of KyungSoo, almost having fun torturing him. “I know what you want, but you’re going to have to make me” He raised an eyebrow and that was when KyungSoo had enough. With his right foot, he pushed JongIn back, feeling empty when his fingers slid out of him. He didn’t waste any time, getting on top of JongIn, almost ripping his clothes off at the speed of light. JongIn laughed at KyungSoo’s impatience and just let him do what he wanted. KyungSoo quickly ripped the condom’s wrapper, sliding it in with one hand, surprising JongIn entirely. JongIn grabbed KyungSoo’s waist as he slowly impaled himself. Both let out a big chunk of air. KyungSoo moved around a little, but JongIn held him down. “Don’t hurt yourself” He said, the other just nodded and patted his chest to let him know he was ok.

JongIn wondered if it would be ok, considering their relationship, however, given the fact that he was buried very deep inside of KyungSoo he just decided to go for it. He grabbed KyungSoo’s neck, pulling him down, melting their lips together hungrily. A groan escaped KyungSoo’s lips dying in JongIn’s. He felt his heart doing some crazy things inside his chest, he didn’t know the reason why above everything else, he just wanted to keep kissing KyungSoo. He let go only when he needed air, pounding inside of him, losing control of himself.

Little drops of sweat started to form on JongIn’s forehead, KyungSoo was squeezing him so deliciously that he felt like he could die any second. Meanwhile, his best friend was jumping on him with his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling, not caring for anything else.

Just them two.

“_Soo_” JongIn knew he would not be able to hold it in any longer. He was so close, his body was tensing up, veins popping up in his neck. “Fuck KyungSoo, look at me” KyungSoo’s eyes fluttered open, his gaze wandered around before landing on JongIn’s. They stayed like that, moaning, panting, staring at each other for what felt like forever. They exploded at the same time, shaking as waves of pure bliss covered their bodies over and over. JongIn’s vision was blurry towards the end but even then, he did not take his eyes off of KyungSoo, who just collapsed on his friend’s chest, trying to regain his breath and strength. None of them could believe what they just did, but both knew it was not going to be the last time.

They stood quiet for a few minutes.

“So…” KyungSoo started. “What if we do it again”

“Let me breathe at least”

“Breathe fast”

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Website is available for you guys to use! ;)


End file.
